I Can Show You How
by LauraLake
Summary: Anastasia has long been a submissive in the BDSM community and spent several years contracted with an amazing Dom. Now that that's ended, she wants to find a new Dom but she's not sure where to start. She meets Christian Grey and not only is she intensely attracted to him but she thinks he would be a natural Dom. Ana invites him to have a look into her world. Will he step inside?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story, Eek! :)**  
><strong>This story uses a name from the show, <em>Sons of Anarchy<em>. However, this story has absolutely nothing to do with the plot of _Sons.  
><em>****Also, Ana's career in this story is based on Sofia Coppola. **

**I hope you all enjoy! -LL**

* * *

><p>I got home from a particularly rough day and went immediately to the playroom, stripped down, and grabbed one of my favorite vibrators. Annoyed but determined, here I am 45 minutes later, eyes closed tight with one hand working the vibrator and the other roaming my body. While tickling and teasing, pinching my nipples, firmly grasping my own jaw and throat the way He used to, I'm trying desperately to feel anything resembling the hand of a Dominant. I want to feel the escape, the comfort, the security. I want to feel the release that's far greater than any orgasm. I <em>need<em> to feel submission.

_Uhhh! This isn't working!_ I drop my arms to the bed and let out a long breath. It's days like this that I really start to miss Jax. It's been six months and these days are occurring all too often. I'm going to have to figure out how to meet a new Dom soon but my life has changed so dramatically in the time since I started my contract with Jax. I'm not sure where to even start. Jax and I were the only one in each others' lives for six years, so I'm not connected to anyone in the community anymore. And the way Jax and I met, I can't wait around for something like that to happen again.

I remember, I was 23 and at a movie premier afterparty that Kate drug me to because she knew it would be easier to ditch me rather than a real date while she worked the room. We were there for less than 10 minutes when she did just that. So, I went to the bar to have a drink and wait for her. Jax was already there, standing alone with his drink, leaning his back against the bar while he scanned the room. He noticed me immediately and turned to start talking.

"You look as bored here as I do."

"Yes, I suppose I am." I say with a sigh after ordering a pinot noir from the bartender.

"So who are you here with? I don't think we've met before."

_Fuck. I'm not in the mood for this shit._

"We haven't," I reply dryly, looking anywhere but at him.

"That's too bad. You're very beautiful." I was utterly disinterested in the conversation but when he spoke this time, his voice was low, something in his tone serious sounding. I finally turned my gaze up to meet his, where I see him staring at me intensely through bright hazel eye. Despite him being in a well-tailored suit, he looked slightly rugged with his long blonde hair slicked back and a few days of stubble. He was handsome as hell but familiar looking so, because of where we were, I was sure he was an actor. I was about to walk away from him until I caught a glimpse of his cufflinks.

"I'm here with Kate Kavenaugh. She's a journalist for Maxim Magazine," I say attempting to continue our interaction.

"Really? I know Kate." He said with a markedly lighter tone and a slight smirk.

_Fuck! Seriously Kate? This shouldn't happen this often!_

"Mmmm. I see. How long did you and Kate… _know each other_?" My face surely looked displeased.

"About an hour and a half. She grilled my ass during an interview about a year back." He said as he grinned into his glass and took an arrogant sip.

His arm was raised so I continued to steal glances of the cufflinks. The marking on them was discrete, so faint I had to almost squint.

"I'm Jackson Teller." he tells me.

With one more strained look, I realized I was right. The symbol on them was the BDSM emblem.

_Holy fuck!_

Who was this guy again? He just told me but I wouldn't have bothered to remember until just then. So he was part of the lifestyle? I had to assume so, unless he didn't know what it symbolized.

"…And you are?" He said while I stood there staring at him, trying to quickly think of a way to know for sure.

"Anastasia Steele." I answered while keeping my eyes fixed on his.

"Anastasia, it's nice meet you." He said in the same low tone as before.

"It's very nice to meet you too… Sir" I said quietly and instinctually lowered my gaze to the floor. If he was part of the lifestyle, I knew that would affect him. I hear him take a deep breath as he reaches out to lift my chin.

"Let's step out to the balcony so we can talk in private." Without waiting for a response, he hooked his elbow in mine and led us both outside. Once we were tucked into a sufficiently secluded corner, he slowly turned towards me, head down and hand to his mouth. Deep in thought, he lifted his eyes to mine. Silence.

When he finally spoke, all he said was "I wasn't expecting this."

"Expecting what exactly?" I say, quite curious to know just what he _was_ expecting. More silence. He was clearly debating something but what, I didn't know.

"I'll need you to sign some paperwork."

"I'm not going to just…" I say sharply, then huff and start again, calmer. "I don't even know you." He gives me a knowing look over his brow with a shy smile.

"I just need a non-disclosure, Anastasia. I need that before we can talk about anything else. I have to be careful these days."

I then became the silent one, staring and thinking. I knew I was attracted to him but I also knew this was slightly careless. It was impulsive of me to "test" him and I obviously didn't think through what would come it.

"We don't need to talk about anything else," I finally decide.

"But I would really like to," he says, back to his low serious tone. His Dom voice as I now know.

"What's your name again? Jason?"

"Jackson," he answered, still smiling with one corner of his mouth.

"Jackson, okay look, subbing for you wasn't my intention. I was just curious. It was stupid, I shouldn't have said anything. I'm gonna go back inside now."

"Ana, wait. Please." He grabbed my wrist and stepped closer to me, almost whispering in my ear. "Why can't subbing for me _become_ your intention?"

"Umm," his obvious dominant nature had me stumbling over my thoughts. "I don't date actors."

"I'm not looking to date," he said suggestively.

"And I'm also not looking for random scening with Doms I don't know," I said in barely a whisper, trying to maintain my "real-life" sensibility. He released my wrist enough to slide his hand into mine, then lifted it in a gesture of asking me to come along with him.

"Please, then lets get to know each other and see if we can't come to some arrangement."

Jax and I headed down to the nearly empty bar in the lobby of the hotel where the premier party was being held. In a private corner lounge area, we sat and drank and talked for the rest of the night. We discussed our experiences with the lifestyle, limits, desires, and what we would want from an arrangement. Neither Jax or I had been looking for this but, as we talked, we both realized that beyond obvious chemistry, we were actually quite well matched to be in a D/s arrangement together.

Jax explained that because he'd been filming _Sons_ for a year, he had become much more recognizable and realized he couldn't participate in the lifestyle the way he used to. He had to be more careful, find something stable and consistent, but also one that didn't involve emotions. He knew he was going to be immersed in filming for a while to come and didn't have time to maintain a traditional relationship.

As for me, I was a young writer/director who had just started working on my first full length feature. I knew I'd be busy as well and certainly needed the discretion. I knew better than to have a reputation for fucking actors. I'd worked too hard to be taken seriously as a female director. There weren't many of us around and I wasn't going to be the one to tarnish our cause. As for no emotions, I knew I could handle that. All my previous arrangements had been fairly short term and it was never about love, only trust.

It was only a few months after that night when Jax and I moved into this house together. Our work schedules where demanding and living in the same place allowed us much more time for play.

_Fuck! We had some naughty evenings here._

This house is beautiful but living here alone is a constant reminder that a necessary part of my life isn't being fulfilled. I get off the playroom bed and without bothering to dress, I meander down the hall and out onto the balcony. I grab the remote to the jacuzzi, turning on the jets, and then lean over the rail to look out at the ocean and night sky. It feels amazing out here, the breeze, the sound of the waves, my body completely exposed. It would feel so much better if I was out here on display for a Dom. I imagine Jax behind me with that look, fully dressed and sitting with his whiskey tumbler. That look from a man admiring your form, lustful eyes and dirty thoughts in his mind. Nothing can make you feel more wanted, more attractive, than that look from Him while you just stand posed for him, letting Him see you the way He likes you best. Naked and waiting.

I sigh and look back. He's not there of course. I resign that the hot tub will be my only company tonight so I turn and step in, sinking down to my neck and lay my head against the stone. I close my eyes and try to relax enough to shake off the need I failed to satisfy in the playroom.

_I need a new Dom. _


	2. Chapter 2

CPOV

It's 1:37 am. I'm still at my desk and even though I've been working for hours, I know I won't sleep so I grab the list of directors Andrea compiled for me. There's eight here but I remember her saying she really liked the first one. I didn't fucking ask her but I suppose it's possible she could know more about film than I do. The first name on the list is Anastasia Steele. I've never heard of her, which isn't all that surprising, but as I scan the list, the others all look vaguely familiar. I type her name into Google and a few images appear that catch my eye. She looks quite young to be a successful director. I pull up more pictures of her and begin scrolling through them. Fuck, I wasn't expecting to see such an attractive person. She's brunette and fair skinned. Her eyes are a striking color of blue and her lips have a unique shape and fullness that is starting to affect my dick. I reposition myself in my office chair and continue looking at pictures of her. In every one, she looks more and more beautiful. As I become more captivated, I begin to notice even the smallest details of her face and that she never seems overly done up, just natural.

_Jesus, she's fucking beautiful! _

I then realize I can't work with this woman. I have a strict rule about mixing business with pleasure, and the hard on I have right now makes it pretty obvious there would be a problem. Not to mention that because I don't do relationships, and definitely don't do emotions, I could only fuck her a couple of times at most. That seems to be the limit before I start seeing them look into my eyes, pleading for me to feel for them the way they feel for me. Looking at Anastasia right now, I don't think a couple of times would be enough for me.

I want to move on to the next name on the list but I can't stop myself from continuing to research her and her works. She's been very successful to be only 29. Her films _The Virgin Suicides_ and _Lost in Translation_ are quite acclaimed. The more I research her, the more I realize why Andrea chose her. In a few interviews I found with her, she comes across as intelligent and insightful, but also gracious and very ambitious. As I well know, this could all be PR bullshit but her films seem to speak for themselves. It appears she has a gift for expressing the human condition, capturing the small nuances of moments that provoke deep assimilation to her characters. She really would be perfect to make this documentary on Darfur, which I'm doing to help _assimilate_ rich assholes with a feeling, I'm sure, they've never come close to experiencing. I know she could do that. I'm certain she will be the first I interview for the project. But if I'm honest, despite my usual control over my desires, I'm not certain that once she's actually in front of me, I won't decline her for the sheer sake of being able to fuck her. Fuck, I really wasn't expecting this but I'm more than intrigued and want to meet this woman, soon.

* * *

><p>"Andrea, contact Anastasia Steele to set up an interview," I snap as I walk past the reception desk and into my office. I jacked off twice while thinking of Anastasia last night before actually falling asleep. It did nothing but help fuel my desire for her, but regardless, while Taylor drove us to Grey House this morning, I decided that I wouldn't let this affect her doing this project. It must've taken the clear light of day for me to see past the thick arousal I'd been feeling because of her. Never, have I let a woman or sex interfere with business. Even though this is technically <em>charity<em>, which was my thinly veiled rationalization for breaking the rules, it still isn't going to happen. She's perfect for the project and I won't fuck that up by crossing any lines. I'll make sure of it.

And I mean that, but even now that I'm here in my office, when I would normally be completely engulfed in work by this time, I just stand here, hands in my pockets as I gaze out over Seattle. I can't get her face out of my mind. Those eyes, her perfect skin, and those fucking lips. Fuck. The thing that strikes me the most about all this is that I don't even know this girl, never _actually_ laid eyes on her or even heard her speak. I can't recall ever feeling attracted to just the idea of a person. Of course I'm human and have my own sexual needs and desires but my mind centers entirely on the physical release, never on the person through which I'm finding the release. Basically, I'm a fucking asshole. Besides the Elena shit, every woman I've slept with was attractive enough but mostly they were just victims of circumstance. They happened to just be around when I decided jacking off wouldn't cut it that night. But, Anastasia… fuck, with Anastasia it's very different.

* * *

><p>APOV<p>

"Ana, are you familiar with Grey Enterprises Holdings?" I hear my assistant, Kristen ask from my doorway.

"Not in the slightest, why?" I continue typing furiously on a new script.

"Because I was just contacted by them, asking to set a meeting with you. I did a quick search, it seems it's a billion dollar company that does primarily mergers and acquisitions, but also some sustainability work. It's owned by a Mr. Christian Grey. Anyway, I looked around for some connection to the industry but I don't see anything." With that, I look up from my computer and turn towards Kristen with a skeptical look.

"Well, did they say what the meeting would be about?

"Not specifically. The woman I spoke to, Andrea, just said it was regarding a personal project of Mr. Grey's. She wouldn't explain more than that. I'm not sure she knew herself."

"Who is this guy, is he a creep?"

"I don't know, I'm sure it's possible. But actually, you should pull him up. He's quite… good looking," Kristen says, with an embarrassed but knowing grin. So I do.

_Whoa… She's not kidding!_

My eyes widen and my mouth parts slightly. Kristen just laughs.

"Okay, I guess set it up for the next evening I have open. Maybe make reservations at Chateau."

"Oh no Ana, he wants the meeting to take place in Seattle… tomorrow."

"What!? Is he fucking kidding? I don't even know what this is about. Why would I drop everything and run to the airport for him?"

"He would like to send his jet actually."

"Is that right?" I say rhetorically as I lower my head and rub my temples. I am curious though, there's no doubt about that… "Okay, set it up. Email me the schedule."

The next morning, I'm at Santa Monica Airport and being escorted by a man named Sawyer over the tarmac and onto a jet marked with the large letters GEH. Once on board we both take our seats and are offered beverages. Sawyer declines but I order a mimosa. Normally, I would never have a drink before a meeting but I have a feeling… an instinct really, that this day will be anything but normal. Quietly, Sawyer sits next to me, giving off no sign that's he's interested in talking. He's a big guy, tall with broad shoulders, probably ex-military if I had to guess. I can understand Mr. Grey sending a chaperone I suppose but this feels more like sending security. Why would he need to send security with me? For what feels like the entire two hours of the flight, I gaze out the window and wonder what this is all about. Why am I being flown to Seattle on a private jet with a security guard to meet a man I don't know to discuss something he hasn't disclosed to me? Maybe he's looking for new places to invest… or maybe he's buying a film studio. No, Kristen said it was a personal project. Surly this guy isn't gonna try and pitch me some stupid script he wrote and thinks is pure fucking gold. I'm starting to think I shouldn't have agreed to this…

Once we arrive in Seattle, Sawyer drives us to our destination in a black Audi SUV, while I sit in the back with the privacy glass between the front and rear seats rolled up. This is all so odd. When we park, Sawyer opens the door for me and instructs me to follow him. We walk over to an elevator in the parking garage and he enters a code once we're inside. We exit at the 28th floor and Sawyer leads us to a large and empty glass conference room. He shows me a private bathroom and tells me he will let Mr. Grey know I've arrived. I enter the restroom and walk directly over to the mirror. I use the time to mentally go over strategies for handling any hypothetical situation that may occur right now. I get a familiar feeling of being a submissive. Here I am, waiting and wondering what's about to happen. I have no knowledge of what this man is planing for us and so far, I've been stripped of any decision making. I take a deep breath and dismiss my submissive mind. This isn't the time or place. I leave and take a seat at the large table. And I wait.


	3. Chapter 3

APOV

Fifteen minutes later, the large glass door swings open and a young dark-haired man walks in. He's dressed well but the way he carries himself tells me right away that he's not even close to a higher-up around here. I've spent enough time around the business men of film to know what the ones with power look like. This guy, he's not serious enough, he has a genuine smile on his face, fuck, he might actually even be happy.

"Ms. Steele, I'm Eric Johnson, I'm with Mr. Grey's PR team. It's so nice to meet you. I love your work." He strides over to me, all too eager.

"Hello Mr. Johnson, Anastasia Steele. It's my pleasure." I shake his extended hand and give him a closed- mouth smile. "Tell me, when will Mr. Grey be joining us?"

"Oh he won't be making it today Ms. Steele, he had a sudden change of plans, he requested that I meet with you." He looks at me like this is perfectly acceptable. Like I haven't flown here on 12 hours notice for a meeting I didn't request! Like Grey didn't send a _kid_ from PR to talk to me about _his_ personal project.

_Mmm, no I don't think so Mr. Grey._

"Is he in this building?"

"Uh, yes Ma'am, I believe so."

"Is he fucking kidding me?! Is this a joke?" I stand up and lean over the table on both hands. "Get Grey in here now or I'm walking out the door. I don't know who this boss of yours is and I don't care. What I do care about is that he's wasting my fucking time!" I suppose that was a little harsh, but now I'm just mad. If I let every man and money bags I've dealt with get away with this shit, I'd never be where I am today. I've had to stand and fight in every moment like this in order to keep my footing.

"I'll try Ms. Steele, umm, please don't leave, umm, just give me one moment…" he struggles to say as he walks backward towards the door and then quickly darts out of the room. His behavior intrigues me. Even though I was the one who just took the harsh tone with him, it's not me he's afraid of. The boss must be a real asshole.

I pace the room for a few minutes, before stopping in front of the glass wall to look out at the city from this amazing view.

"Mr. Grey will see you now," I hear a stern but polite voice say from behind me. When I turn around, I see a tall and exquisitely groomed blonde woman. She's giving me the same closed mouth smile I was giving Eric a moment ago. I must be getting closer to the power. She leads me to an even larger oak door and extends her hand towards it, offering me to enter. So I do.

_Holy hell…_

He's standing in front of his very large desk, legs slightly apart, with one arm wrapped across his chest and the other reaching up so that a finger covers his lips. He's looking at me from under his brow with the stare of a predator. I stop my approach but keep my eyes fixed with his, challenging his glare. He doesn't flinch. I start to wonder how long we'll square off like this when he finally growls a statement at me.

"Ms. Steele, welcome."

"Thank you," I respond with a dryness that expresses how unwelcome I feel. He drops his hand from his mouth, takes a deep breath, and lifts his head slightly to lessen his scowl.

"I'm Christian Grey. Thank you for coming." He turns on his heel and walks behind his desk. "Sit… please," he says sternly while his back is to me. Even though Mr. Grey has regained his composure, I'm still standing where I was, trying to read this fucking weird situation. He turns to sit and notices I haven't moved. His eyes leave mine and travel down to my lips. His impassive expression falters as I see one corner of his mouth turn up ever so slightly.

_Mmm, he likes what he sees. _

"Sit." He says again. So I do. His eyes move back up to meet my gaze. "I understand you were unhappy about meeting with Mr. Johnson."

_What the hell. I know this young billionaire has to be smarter than this._

"I was under the impression this was regarding a personal project, so yes, I'd like to meet the person to whom it's personal."

"Yes, well… here we are." Again, I notice his eyes are on my lips and his mind is somewhere else entirely.

"And what are here _for_ Mr. Grey?" I want him to get to the point, but not because I'm in a hurry to get out of his hungry stare. I'm actually quite intrigued with the interaction happening here, even though I don't fully understand it yet. I do know that whatever business we might have together, it's not what's fueling the odd tension in our conversation.

"For you to direct a short documentary for me. I do relief work in Africa, right now primarily in the Darfur region. Our method there has been a success and I'd like to greatly expand the project. I want you to accompany me to Darfur and document how and what we're doing over there, but more importantly, I need you to capture _why_ we're doing this. The film will be used to help attract donors and volunteers so I need the message to be compelling and real. From what I know of your work, you're quite good at capturing that."

_My my, Mr. Grey. Nowhere in that response was a question._

And now I understand. No wonder this man had me slipping into submission in the bathroom… if he's _not_ a dominant, then it's only because he just doesn't know it yet. But now I know, he got where he is because of it, he beckoned me here without regard because of it, and I'm interested in something besides business with him because of it. It's funny I didn't realize the moment I saw him because, even though his looks are more than striking, they pale in comparison to his overt dominant nature. I guess I just wasn't expecting it.

"Mr. Grey, I'm flattered. And congratulations on your successful humanitarianism. I'm sure it's wonderful what you're doing. Unfortunately I can't do this project. I would love to be a part of it but my schedule's booked two years out. There's now way I could fit this in and do it any justice." I'm expecting a little push back because I'm sure he hears the word no, well, never. But instead, the corner of his mouth curls up again.

"Are you certain I can't change your mind?"

"Yes sir, I am," I say with a sweet smile.

"That's most unfortunate." But he's not actually disappointed. He's back to staring at my lips and I notice the minuscule adjustment he just made in his seat. I can't read his thoughts but I would stake my life that if I could see the images he's playing out in his mind, the essence of submission would be somehow present within them. I'm _very_ curious to know if I'm right. One quick question to my assistant over the phone about my schedule would've made this meeting unnecessary, but now I'm so glad I came. Three minutes of interacting with him face to face and I'm willing to adjust that schedule… a little.

"It is. But tell me, are you free tonight Mr. Grey? There's actually something I'd like to discuss with you." He stares at me contemplatively for several moments. He must be trying to read if this request of mine is one of business or pleasure. Either way, I suppose he's okay with it because he doesn't ask.

"I am… Mile High, 8 pm. Mr. Sawyer can take you anywhere you need to go until then."

"Thank you, that's very kind" We both stand to leave and as I make my way to the elevator, he follows along behind me. As soon as I push the call button, the door opens so I step in and turn to face him.

"It was nice meeting you. I'll see you at eight," I say, trying to break our silence. But he's staring again, and this time he looks almost scared. I smile back at him and laugh to myself inside.

_Don't be afraid Mr. Grey. I'm _not going to hurt_ you._

"Anastasia" he says with a slight nod as the door begins to close.

"Christian."

Once I'm back in the Audi, I ask Sawyer to drive me to Bloomingdales. I have time to kill and I don't feel like wearing the white silk button down and black slacks I wore to the meeting. When we arrive, Sawyer follows me in without a word, but I don't fight him on it.

_He must be security because he certainly isn't good company. _

For about 20 minutes, I stroll around looking for a new "little black dress" but the one that finally calls to me is plum. It'll still work well with the black heels and beige trench coat I'm wearing so I purchase it and head back to the car. I then ask Sawyer to take me to a hotel near the restaurant and for him to please let the pilot at SeaTac know that I won't be leaving tonight. I'm not making plans to spend the night with Christian, but I am creating enough time for me to have a proper conversation. If he's naive to the topic, it could take some time for me to explain why I'm approaching him with this. But I _know_ he would be a natural, so if it's something he would like to explore, I'd be more than happy to be the one to show him.

At the hotel, I relax for a bit and then get myself ready for dinner. I love the dress but I probably should've tried it on. It's very form fitting and making quite a display of my chest. It's not helping my claim that for tonight, I'm only interested in talking to him. I stand and turn in the mirror, wondering if I should change, but I'm interrupted when the room phone rings. It's the reception desk telling me my driver is waiting. It will have to do. I grab my coat and head down to the lobby.

_Mmm... Here goes the lamb into the lion's den…_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! It honestly makes me so happy that you all are enjoying it. :)**

CPOV

This day could not have gone by any slower. Since the moment Anastasia left my office today, she's been my one singular thought. She was so much more alluring in person. Just watching her walk to the conference room on the CCTV in Taylor's office, I felt the beginnings of an erection, enough so that I had to hide it in my fucking waistband like a teenager while I made it back to my office. Just as I'd expected, I wasn't going to be able to handle myself around her. I buzzed Andrea and told her that I wouldn't be attending the meeting and to quickly send in someone who at least knew something about film. So she sends in some fucking intern I've never even seen and before I know it Andrea is buzzing me back telling me "my presence is strongly being requested by Ms. Steele and that I am, quote, wasting her fucking time" I know for certain, Andrea took all too much joy in relaying that one. Luckily for her, she explained that her seemingly ignorant choice actually went to film school.

Instead of letting her leave, I decided I should at least try to get through the meeting. I took a moment to compose myself and then told Andrea to send her in. When she walked through my door, she looked so stunningly beautiful, it took everything I had to keep down the erection I'd just gotten rid of. But when she spoke to me, those lips, fuck, I knew it was a lost cause. I needed to get myself safely hidden behind the desk before earning a sexual harassment claim so I cut our introduction short and took a seat. Once hidden, I was able to really take in her extraordinary beauty. My thoughts raced as I looked over her perfect features and tall but petite frame. In my mind, I must've undressed her and pinned her against the office wall 20 different ways in the 3 minuets she was in my office.

_Fuck, I've never wanted someone like this._

But there's more to her. Something different. She wasn't intimidated by me, not even for a second. And she's perceptive as hell. She noticed everything I did. I tried to discreetly readjust myself while we talked but I know she saw me. In fact, I feel like she saw right through me entirely. She looked at me like she knew something I didn't… That doesn't happen to me.

I wish I could say I was disappointed over losing her for the project but I'm not. In fact, I find a good deal of comfort in the fact that I didn't decide it. Right now however, I'm curious to know what this dinner is about. I had to think carefully before agreeing to it. If she'd wanted to talk business, I wasn't sure I could manage to behave entirely. But in the end, I figured if she did, she was already in a private meeting with me. She shouldn't have needed dinner to talk business. At least that's what I'm hoping for. But if I'm honest, I can't read her as easily as I can most people. Usually it's so obvious when a woman is throwing herself at me. I want her so badly but I need to at least be prepared that that isn't what's happening here. Regardless, I want to be around her again. I want to know more about her.

* * *

><p>I walk into Mile High and Sawyer is there, telling me that Ms. Steele was just seated. I quickly head to her table while trying to politely shrug off all the greetings and ass kissing from staff and guests.<p>

"Mr. Grey." She stands and offers me her hand to shake but instead, I raise it to my lips.

"You look amazing, Ms. Steele," which is a very watered down version of the truth. She _looks_ sexy as fucking hell. There's no question, that dress is not meant for business. It's all I can do to remain civil, to not simply throw her over my shoulder and carry her off to have way with her. Thankfully she decides to sit and as I join her, I feel somewhat assured that I can refrain… for now.

"Thank you, as do you. You seem to know several people here. Do you come here often?"

"No, I own the place. Shall I get you a drink?" Me owning this place pertains to business. I'm not going to linger on that topic.

"Pinot noir please." She grins slightly, seemingly pleased to let me take the lead.

A slight nod to the waiter and he's almost immediately at the table.

"A bottle of the Domaine de la Romanée-Conti." He nods with understanding and hurries away as quickly has he came. "So tell me Ms. Steele, what did you want to discuss?"

"Well, I suppose I have somewhat of a personal project of my own." She takes a deep breath and with her knowing grin she reaches for an envelope beside her and passes it across the table. "But I feel we should each sign an NDA before we get into it."

"And why is that?" I ask incredulously. Damn, I realize, this really is about business,.

"Because I highly doubt you'll speak freely with me regarding this topic if we don't. Also I want you to know that whatever questions I ask, the answers you give me are for me alone and no other gain will be had from them." She has my mind spinning. What in the hell does she plan to ask me? I open the envelope and begin to scan the documents.

"Please take your time reading it, though I believe you'll find it's all very standard and clear."

I agree, it's pretty standard, except it seems to be constructed for personal use but nothing I won't sign. She's already signed both so once I'm finished, I hand her the second copy and gesture her to please feel free to begin. Just then, the waiter shows up with the bottle of wine and while he goes through the parade of uncorking and pouring she asks,

"Mr. Grey, to what do you owe your success?" Is she kidding me with that shit question?

"Is that really what you want to ask?"

"Humor me." So I play along and give her my standard, but still true, answer.

"I've always been good at people. I have a natural instinct for knowing what makes a person tick." At this, she smiles as if she knew the right answer and I guessed correctly.

"Would you say you enjoy control?" Okay, more interesting. I'll bite.

"I exercise control in all things Ms. Steele." When I say this, she bites her bottom lip and stares at me like she just struck gold. After a few moments of her sultry stare, she continues her questioning.

"Really? All things? Do you have any interests outside of work?" She's getting at something specific and I want to know what.

"This feels like an interview."

"It is, in a way."

"What about you? I'd like to know more about you." Maybe this will get us around to the point…

"I'm very attracted to you Christian. I believe you're attracted to me as well."

_Oh thank fuck!_

"I am, yes."

_More than you know. Much more. _

"Good. Tell me, what sort of things do you like to do during sex?"

"Excuse me?" Ms. Steele is obviously no shy kitten but I still wouldn't expect such candid sexual conversation from her. She sighs and shakes her head slightly. She may be blunt but she's still having a hard time getting out what she's trying to say.

"I'd like to pursuit… an arrangement with you. Are you familiar with BDSM?

"Leather and whips?" I feel I would normally respond better than this but I'm absolutely shocked stupid. This is the very last fucking topic of conversation I would've guessed I was signing that NDA for.

_Oh Ms. Steele… there _is_ something different about you…_

"If one prefers, yes, but there's worlds more to it than that. I'm mostly interested in the Dominant/submissive part of it." She pauses for a moment. "You're a very dominant man Christian." I take a beat to collect myself, figure out just where in the hell all this is going.

_Does she want me to dominate her?_

With the thought, I realize my dick it so hard it hurts. But this can't be right…

"You're not a very submissive woman Anastasia."

"No, not in the daylight," she almost giggles, "but I assure you, I _am_ a submissive. And I think you would be an amazing Dom. That is, if it's something that interests you of course."

"Let me make sure I understand. You want me to role play with you?"

"It's not role playing to me. There's no pretending about it. I, am a sexually submissive woman who feels safer and cums harder in the hands of a dominant male. You, Christian, find comfort in control. I imagine you could find pleasure in it as well." At this point, I'm so turned on, my heart is racing but there's no blood making it to my brain. I steady my gaze on hers and try desperately not to take her right now on this table in front of everyone.

"Don't get me wrong Anastasia, I want you terribly, but I don't know how all of this would work." She smiles a beautiful and salacious smile and reaches across the table to touch my hand.

"Don't worry, I can show you how…"


	5. Chapter 5

APOV

So far, I think Christian is taking this pretty well. He seems open-mined and intrigued by the idea. Actually, from where I sit, he looks pretty turned on by the idea, and honestly so am I.

_Mmm, yes I _can_ see your erection Mr. Grey, despite your efforts to conceal it._

As I had guessed, he's already quite familiar with being in control so it really isn't a surprise that he's interested in my offer. I just need him to understand what it is we're talking about. This lifestyle is so very intricate and most people only know the surface, if that even. Because what we do can be truly dangerous, he'll have to be willing to take the time to learn how to go about it correctly. Although, the way he's looking at me right now, I could probably guess his answer, but never the less, I should be clear with him. I pull my hand back from his, trying to refocus myself on the discussion and not on the things I imagine him doing to me with those hands.

"I want you to think about it first before you agree to anything. It can be quite a responsibility so you need to be sure it's something you really want to explore." He looks at me curiously.

"I was under the impression you're here only for tonight, am I correct?"

"Yes, that's correct. You we're hoping to get this done and over in one night?" I grin salaciously at him. He really has no idea how much he would be missing if we were to do this his way. He takes a long moment to consider before he answers.

"Anastasia, I think you should know, I don't do relationships, or emotions" his look now one of concern.

"It's not an invitation for a relationship, it's an arrangement. And the only thing I will need you to feel is trust." He leans back and with his elbows on the chair, he steeples his fingers over his lips.

"That, I will have to think about." After some time, he takes a sip of his wine and continues. "I've tried casual. Feelings inevitably develop, it happens every time."

I guess I'm not surprised he has this concern. It can seem odd that you could be involved with some one in this very intimate way and not eventually feel something for them. And it's true, in most normal situations, I think feelings would eventually develop. But ours is such a delicate and unique dance. We get so much from our interaction that maybe we're already fulfilled. We don't need more. At least that's been my experience. Six years with Jax and though I care deeply for him as a friend, his Dominance was all I ever wanted, or needed. I was complete.

"Christian look around, you control everything else in your life. The control I'm offering you here would be extremely satisfying for both of us… and pleasurable… and intense. I understand your reservations but I assure you, this is the only way I do things, and it has nothing to do with romance. I'm not looking for love, I'm looking for a Dominant." With this statement, he relaxes, though only slightly. I think he genuinely wants to accept but I'm not going to push him any farther. He has to want this on his own. It won't work if he's doing it just to be with me.

"You don't need to know tonight. Think it over and if you're still interested, contact me with any questions you might have. You can ask me anything, no boundaries. But for now let's just enjoy dinner, yes?" He sighs and leans toward the table again. The look on his face is lustful but also showing slight disappointment.

"I must admit, I'm finding it hard to accept that I won't be having you tonight. I'm used to getting my own way." I can't help but giggle at him. He really must not understand what I'm offering him. If all he can think about is tonight, then he's much more short-sighted than I'd imagined.

_Or he just wants me as desperately as I'm wanting him right now._

"Christian, if I were your submissive, you could have me anytime and anywhere you want me. You would _always_ get your way. And because it would please you, I would be happy to be giving it to you. Fundamentally, that's what the arrangement is. An exchange of power. You take the lead and the responsibility of being in control. You take from me in any way you desire and I willingly give myself to you. It's about me giving you your way in any way that I can" I know even still, this narrative is a gross simplification of a D/s bond but you can't explain every intricate facet to someone in one conversation. Though, he does need to understand at least some of the picture. I don't want him leaving here tonight thinking that what I'm offering is a few kinky nights with a bunch of spanking and sex toys. I mean, I suppose I am, but I'm also offering much much more.

_Mmmm, I want to see what this man can do. I know he's going to be so good at this. Too good. _

"So you allow me total control and the satisfaction you get is only in pleasing me? I can't say that I understand that. It seems rather one-sided." I want to believe that he's honestly curious but I fear that he's still digging at the emotions issue. Maybe he thinks there's just no way that this could be fulfilling for me. And really, I'm not sure anything I could say would be as convincing as seeing and experiencing it for oneself.

"I mentioned that you would have to trust me, and I think that's becoming relevant now. I need you to trust me when I tell you that it isn't one-sided at all. And I need you to trust that for you to fully understand what I mean, you will have to see it for yourself. And I do believe Mr. Grey, that if you agree to accept my offer of submission, you _will see_ just how much pleasure I truly get from it," I explain and his eyes smolder at me in a way that tells me he does believe me and he would, indeed, like to see for himself.

* * *

><p>We finish dinner without much more discussion on the subject. Instead, I stick mostly to light questions about his hobbies, family, or growing up. He reveals a little but only the bare minimum. He seems rather guarded on anything concerning his past or personal life so I concede to talking about myself. I tell him that I grew up in Montecito with my stepfather Ray, that I went to film school at USC, and that I love cooking but hate cleaning up. We also talk a little about my career and the projects I'll be working on next. With this, I try to be overtly open so that he can see why, even though I truly wanted to be involved, I had to decline his documentary proposal.<p>

Once we're done with our dinner and wine, we head out into the foggy city night, along with Sawyer and another security officer trailing behind. I have only one block to walk to my hotel so I attempt the say goodnight and thank him for dinner but Christian insists on escorting me. I normally wouldn't resist a polite gesture but I already know better than to trust my self control around this man. He has the power to have me any way he pleases with only a few words, and after tonight's telling discussion, he's aware of that as well. I know we both feel the intense energy between us, but I also know we should wait until things are more worked out before we get involved physically. I just hope he agrees.

As we walk our short distance, he takes my hand in his. I feel myself getting more and more concerned about the direction of the evening as he continues to hold my hand while we enter the hotel and even as we wait by the elevator. I can't be sure if he will let it go when the door opens or not. I can feel myself practically panting when we hear the ding and the doors slowly open. I begin to walk forward before he does and surprisingly he lets our hands fall apart as I enter and turn to face him. I punch in the code for the penthouse and just as I think I'm safe and open my mouth to say goodnight, he starts stalking toward me, determined and hungry. In an instant, his strong hands are holding my face and his lips are on mine. He pulls back only slightly to reach for my wrists before he presses against me again, this time catching my open mouth, of which he takes full advantage. He lifts my hands above us and presses his hips into mine, showing me how ready his body is for me. As his full lips pull at mine, I begin to kiss him back desperately. It's more intense than I ever could've imagined. His kiss is perfect, his touch and pressure just rough enough. I moan into his mouth and begin to lose myself entirely when the door dings again and we arrive at my floor. Christian stops but doesn't let go of me. Instead, he presses his forehead to mine and strokes his thumb across my wet and swollen bottom lip while looking into me with his stormy grey eyes.

"I want more of you, Anastasia. You'll be hearing from me soon." He steps back enough to let me get past him so I steady my breathing and start to walk. I don't want to leave him, he feels almost magnetic, but I know I have to. Once I'm out of the elevator, with a shy smile, I turn for one more look.

"Goodnight Christian."

"Goodnight," he says through his lustful stare, and then he's gone.


	6. Chapter 6

CPOV

It's been three days since she left and I'm still consumed with thoughts of her. Each night, I've come home to my empty apartment and immediately headed to my bedroom to relieve my hunger, over and over and over. It seems like every time I finish, I get a flash of something she said or I think up some licentious and now obtainable fantasy, and then I find myself hard again. It's truly a never-ending need and no matter how many times I pleasure myself, I'm just not sated. She's right about my propensity for control, and the longer my mind delves into thoughts of Dominating Anastasia sexually, the more I become fixated on all the things I want to do. I already wanted her like I've never wanted anything before. Now I feel like a starved animal who will do anything to get the kill.

Beyond the sex, in between orgasms when I can somewhat clear my mind, I've thought a great deal about what Anastasia proposed at dinner and I need to see what all this could be. I can't stop thinking of her telling me I could have her anyway I wanted and I plan to make good on that offer. So really, I almost certainly know I'll agree to what she's asking of me but I still need to know quite a good deal more about what's involved. From what she explained, she's more interested in the Dominant/submissive interaction but I'm not entirely clear what being a Dominant actually entails. I know for damn sure the concept of completely controlling our sex is oh so enticing but I'm concerned about what else she's used to engaging in. I don't live under a rock nor am I anywhere near a prude so I'm at least vaguely familiar with BDSM. And I know it usually involves the infliction of pain in some way. I've never hit a woman and I'm not sure I could, even if she was asking me to. Though I suppose a little ass spanking and hair pulling is well within my capabilities.

_Oh fuck, spanking that girl's beautiful ass… would be heaven._

And I find my dick beginning to harden again. I would ignore it if I could, because I'm getting pretty sore at this point, but my sex drive is running like a jet fucking engine. I can't help but recall our kiss in the elevator. Those lips I'd been dreaming of felt and tasted better than I could've ever fucking imagined. It was the hardest thing I've ever done, to pull away from her and let the evening end. I wanted her so fucking badly but I knew I should wait this one out, that it would be worth it if I did. As I'm now full on stroking my length, _again_, I think I would've just taken her if I knew I'd be left like this, disgustingly horny and jacking off non-stop. As I continue my stroking, in long slow motions, I run through images of spanking her and feeling those perfect lips all over my dick. I want to watch her suck me while looking at me with those striking eyes and ravenous stare. I want to watch her taste herself on my fingers while I show her how wet she's gotten for me. And that vision is all it takes. I cum hard into my hand and on my stomach, unconcerned about making a mess, just needing the release. The problem is, as I'm now realizing, is this perpetual desire is actually a mental need, and one that all the physical stimulation in the world won't help. I need to play this out with her, to feel what the word Dominant means. But for now, I need my dick to relax and catch up to what my brain seems to have figured out. Another orgasm isn't the answer.

* * *

><p>Even though I've literally drained myself, I'm still not able to sleep, so like every other night, I'm in my office working into the early morning hours. Because it's so late, I don't expect it but I get an email from Anastasia with her cell number and a short message. My heart begins to race. She has so far astounded me at every turn and I'm almost afraid to know what she has to say now.<p>

"Christian, I thought you may need this. Please call anytime. Research things if you must but please be careful not to focus too much on the violence. There's so much more to it and I would prefer to explain the intricacies to you myself. If you're curious, just remember, you can ask me anything, -Ana"

Luckily the email is somewhat subtle. All my mail is prescreened by Welch and though I don't give a fuck what people think of me or what I do in the bedroom, I'd rather communicate with Anastasia in private. Especially regarding what I may do in the bedroom _with her_. She feels like a rare gem, something to covet and protect and keep for yourself, which is odd. I feel that way about almost nothing in my life. Only my family I suppose. I cherish them greatly would do anything to protect them. Feeling that way about Anastasia is something I'll have to work out. I don't fucking do emotions…

She keeps telling me that I can ask her anything. I wonder if she thinks I'm too shy to speak frankly about sex. I have plenty of fucking questions to ask but I'd rather do it in person. Which means, I need to see her again soon. I think I should arrange for her to come here this weekend. She was here Tuesday and it's now early Saturday morning. Unless I can get her here today, I'd have to wait another week and that's way too long. Hopefully she's free today. When she spoke to me about her schedule, she said that she'll be writing for the next 2 months, but since she could do that from here, maybe I could convince her to come. She just sent me this email a few minutes ago so I decide to pick up the phone and dial the number she gave.

"Yeah?" She answers with a comfort and familiarity that gives me the sense she expected someone else.

"Anastasia?"

"Yes…" Now with this questioning response, my suspicion is confirmed. Who the fuck else did she _just_ email?

"Ana, it Christian."

"Oh, Christian! Hi. How are you?" At least she sounds happy it's me…

"I'm doing well, thank you. Listen, can you talk right now?"

"Sure, I'm alone at home. Feel free." I can hear her smiling through the phone. I would fucking hope you're alone.

"I want to see you again. I'd like for you to come to Seattle, in the morning if you're free."

"So I take it you've thought about my offer?" Oh Ms. Steele, if you only knew…

"Yes of course. I haven't stopped thinking about it actually. And I need to see you."

"That's very nice to hear. But, umm, how about you come to LA. I have better accommodations to train you."

"Train me? What the fuck are talking about?" I understand I have a few things to learn but I don't take well to the idea of being "trained" like an animal. Even though all of this does make me feel rather animalistic.

"I know Christian. I'm going to have to top from the bottom for a while, but not for too long I don't think." She says with a slight giggle.

"I'm not exactly sure what you mean."

"I know but you will, and more importantly, you will like it. So really, come to LA. We'll discuss anything you like and as long as our negotiations go well, we can begin."

"So you will have time to for us then?" Us? Am I fucking kidding with that word?

"Yes certainly! If things go well, it'll be my greatest pleasure to make time for you Christian." I rather enjoy hearing her sexy voice utter my name.

"Good. Then I'll ready the jet and book a room."

"No you will not book a room! You'll stay with me. I know we haven't agreed to anything but either way you'd have a private room at my place." I appreciate her hospitably but I'm booking a room anyway. I don't like being at the mercy of others. Without allowing a response, she continues, "So are you sure you don't want to ask me anything before you come?" Don't fret Ms. Steele. I can take whatever it is you're afraid will scare me off. I may not agree to whatever it is but I won't run for the hills. Especially not without feeling myself inside you at least once.

"No. I think I'd rather discuss things in person, if you don't mind."

"No that's great… better actually. I'm excited to see you again."

* * *

><p>APOV<p>

He's at my door by 10 am looking as assertive and handsome as ever, an impressive feat considering I was on the phone with him in Seattle at 2 am this morning. Speaking of, I hope it wasn't too obvious that I was expecting Jax on the other end when my phone rang. I'd just been texting him about the prospect of a sub training a completely inexperienced Dominant. It's really not a common way to go about things so I wanted to know what his thoughts were. He's yet to respond to my text but either way, I'm still going through with this. I have to have him and I know he can do this. As long as he still _wants_ to do this after all is said and done.

"Christian. Welcome, please come in."

"Ms. Steele. Thank you. You look beautiful," he says with a lingering kiss to my cheek, a little to close to my ear to be considered friendly. I feel my cheeks flush and the air leave my lungs. Quickly, I remember just how strong the chemistry is between us and realize I need to get the logistics over sooner rather than later. He doesn't seem to have brought any luggage so I may as well just get started now.

"Follow me to my office," I instruct and begin to head down the hall. "I have a copy of a standard agreement for D/s arrangements."

"You don't waste any time I see," he says from behind me. I sense he's pleased to know he's not the only one wanting to just skip the race and cross the damn the finish line already. Once we've arrived in the office, I turn to face him and hand over the agreement.

"No, I don't see the point in that, we'd only be prolonging the inevitable I think," I say with a heated grin. He returns the sentiment fully and I almost worry he's about to say "fuck the paperwork," and have his way with me right this moment. But he doesn't. Instead he tears his eyes from mine and begins to read over the agreement. I wait for a reaction, any reaction at all, that'll help tell me what he's thinking, but I get nothing. It makes me quite nervous because these arrangements are written out in explicit language and great detail. I can't imagine he came here expecting me to hand him a document stating that I will not fuck animals, children, or play in human waste. I know I almost died of shock the first time I read through one of these. I guess one sort of assumes that all these extreme things listed don't need to be said, that they're obviously so twisted and appalling that no one would ever want that. The problem is, there are some sick fucked up people out there that actually do.

"So this is negotiable huh?" Okay, he's still standing here. That's a good sign. I wonder what he's thinking he needs to negotiate.

"Of course, to some extent. There're some aspects that are vital to the nature of the interaction but most of it can be modified to suit the individuals."

"Then I assume it will be just fine. Did you want to address the issues now?" Fuck, he's planning to try this! Now I just need to show him the red room. After that, there should be little more I could do to put him off as long as I just take my training of him slowly.

"No, not now. I don't think you've been given enough information to even make some of these decisions yet. In fact, it may take us a few weeks before we're able to finalize anything. I really want this to work Christian so I'm going to try and do this right. I want you to come to know the beauty of this kind of bond and that'll take time and patience." He just looks at me and though it's impassive, nothing about his expression says that he's gonna run. So I decide to just keep moving forward.

"Okay well, let's see the play room then." Without hesitation, I head out to the hall and towards the red room. I nervously fidget with the key in my pocket the entire time we walk. I pause briefly before opening the door to give him one last assurance.

"Before we go in, I just want you to know that you don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"I wouldn't dream of it Anastasia, now open the door," he demands. So I do.

_Just please don't freak. You can handle this Grey, if you just trust me. _

As I open the door, I wait silently for him to take it all in. And I keep waiting… and waiting. Until he finally utters,

"Fuck…"


	7. Chapter 7

CPOV

This room is… fucking serious. She is fucking _serious_ about this. Even though I had no reason to doubt it before, I'm only beginning to understand the reality of the situation right now in this moment. As I begin a slow walking tour of the room, I notice its decadence, with deep red plush walls and fine leather and wood surfaces. There's an oversized four poster bed and a few odd shaped benches. There's an intricate metal grid mounted to the ceiling that looks like it's used to hang things from. I run my fingers over the various accoutrements that have been displayed throughout the room with reverence. It's obvious that a great deal of not only money and energy, but also passion were used to create this space. It inspires a perfect balance of fear, power, and dignity.

I look to Anastasia and she appears nervous. I wonder if I'm also looking just as nervous. That's how I feel at the moment, looking around and realizing what Ana obviously _does_ want me to do to her. I want to say something to easy her mind but I honestly don't know if I can do this… So instead she speaks first.

"Don't get too freaked about all this in here. It's not as bad as you might be thinking. I know it may look like a lot of pain, but it's mostly about pleasure."

"Do you like pain? Is it necessary for you?" To me, that's the critical issue here. Do I have to hurt her to be with her?

"That's a very complicated question Christian. I didn't want to overwhelm you but you needed to see the room. That way you're going into this with your eyes open."

"I believe my eyes would be more open if you could answer my question." She looks away and sighs, then begins to also slowly walk the room, though not towards me. Without returning her eyes to mine, she responds.

"The thing is, how far we take this aspect will inevitably be your decision. But simply stated, yes I do enjoy the pain and yes, some degree of it is necessary, not just for me, but for this type of arrangement."

"I see," I respond distantly. She says it's up to me but if she likes pain, what if I decide not to include pain at all? Will she be left unfulfilled?

"You don't have to know all your limits right now Christian. That'll come with time. Let's walk before we run huh?" I look up as she begins heading out of the room, not wanting a response from me it seems.

_Ms. Steele, I'm still here and I plan to remain here. I'm not sure if I can be everything you want me to be, but I know I can be something. _

I hear Ana call my name so I take a last look around and follow her voice. I find her in the office again and she's waiting for me with another piece of paper.

"These are my medical records. As you'll see, they're from 2 weeks ago and I've not been with anyone in 6 months. If you have recent records and no unprotected contact for 3 months, then just have them sent and we can forgo the condoms. As for birth control, I'm on the shot so that won't be an issue."

Strangely, I'm a little shaken by the strictly business approach. But why should I be? That's why I agreed to this isn't it?

"I have recent records, yes. As for unprotected contact, that hasn't happened in years. I'll have them sent over now, just give me one moment." I email Welch and ask him to access my medical file, and for discretion's sake, I ask him to send over all recent blood work for the past 2 years. He's still going to find this request very odd but he knows better than to ask questions.

"Would you like to see the rest of the house while we wait?" Ana asks only politely. I don't think she liked my reaction to the playroom. I hope it's just concern, instead of disappointment.

"Yes, that would be fine."

We begin to walk from room to room, and I realize that Ana must have done very well for herself with her career. I could see the place was quite large when I first arrived but the closer I look, the more I notice a wealth of unique details. Because of the vaulted ceilings and the entire back of the house being made of glass, there's a breathtaking view of the ocean. And the interior has been done is a such a way that it almost feels as if it's outside. All the surfaces are natural wood or stone, seemingly unrefined. The colors are all relatively dark, the hardwood being mahogany and the stone all different variations of grays and blacks, but the glass allows for enough light so that's it's not constricting. Also, there're plants and large potted trees throughout that make the space feel alive. It feels very luxurious but in a way I'm not used to. Oddly though, I realize that this house is remarkably similar to Ana, with her mahogany hair and pure and natural beauty, and her eyes being that breathtaking blue like the ocean. But most of all, it's that sense of life and vitality. Unfortunately, I'm pulled out of my reverie as she shows me to a bedroom.

"Our arrangement will be long distance and that makes things a bit harder. You're welcome here as along as you'd like but I imagine with your business, we'd mostly only have weekends together. But, if you ever feel you'd like to stay for longer, this can be your own private room. Of course, it'll be up to you if we share a bed but when the arrangement isn't romantic, sometimes it's better to keep our own rooms." Just then I get the email from Welch with my record so I hand my phone to Ana.

"Will this do or would you like something more official?" She smiles and I hope this means she's not disappointed after all.

"No, that's perfectly fine. You always try your best to be safe, but at some point, you have to just trust the other person. Now, if you have no pressing concerns before we begin, then I believe the logistics are handled Mr. Grey." She has that lustful look back in her eyes and I'm so relieved. I need to experience her at least once before she sends me away for not being able to whip and beat her.

"No, I have none, Ms. Steele."

"Great…" she says, trying hard to contain her eagerness. "So essentially, I'm going to teach you how to take from me and create what you want to see and experience. I want you to use me as your muse to more deeply explore your sexual desires. Imagine you've been given a toy that is only yours. So you alone get to experience all the joy it has to offer, but you also have the sole responsibility of caring for it. It will be up to you to make sure your sub is okay at all times. I'm going to submit my power to you and trust that you won't abuse it, to honor my limits. And I'll also trust you not to let me fall too far. You'll understand that last part more as we go."

She takes off walking out of the again out of the guest room but continues talking. To me, all this walking is a tell-tale sign she's nervous. I already knew really but it comforts me to know she wants this enough to be nervous. "Doing this well takes the ability to read a person, a skill you already admit to having. You should watch me closely for signs of both arousal and impending exhaustion. When you're able to read these things in your sub, then the path you take us down is more pleasurable and rewarding for both of us. But don't focus too much on that right now. Today, were going to take it slow and simple. I'm gonna ask you to make a few decisions to get us started then I'll turn the power over to you." She stops and turns to me once we reach the great room."As for the first thing I want you to decide upon, tell me what room of this house, besides the playroom, would you like to fuck me in today?" My dick twinges and my mind begins to race.

"This room will do just fine, I believe." I don't care where right now. I just care about when.

"Great. Now have a seat here. Can I get you a drink?

"Bourbon." I respond and she looks pleased as she caters to my request. After she hands me the drink, she walks to the center of the room and faces me.

"Now, if you were to walk into this room, how would you most enjoy seeing me? Completely naked? In only panties that you selected for me? And what position would you like me to wait for you in? Maybe kneeling with my head bowed and my legs open wide? Or maybe on my knees with my ass in the air and my pussy on full display for you. Tell me, how do you want me?" My dick is growing ever more hard as her beautiful mouth utters these explicit words. I readjust myself on the couch.

"On your knees in nothing but panties." As soon as I answer, she grins shyly and begins to slowly undress herself. Item by item, I see more of her delicious form. As she stands in only her underwear, she undoes her bra and reveals her breasts to me. I growl audibly. They're perfect, full and round with small upturned nipples. She's so fucking perfect, fuck!

"Last thing, how would you like me to address you?"

"Mr. Grey?"

"Yes, if you like, or Sir, or maybe someday, Master."

"Which do you prefer?" I can't fucking answer questions right now...

"I prefer to please you. Do you see? Take advantage of the gift I'm giving you."

"Call me Sir."

"Yes Sir." She smiles again. "Well then... You should know, my body is new to you so take your time and explore. No area of me is off limits to you. And unlike the vanilla world, there's no rush here. I'm at your disposal for any amount of time you see fit. "

She then lowers herself to her knees and sits back on them, as she opens her legs wide, she lowers her eyes and lays her hands on top of her thighs, palms down. She is a perfect fucking vision of physical beauty.

"Okay, now the rest is up to you Sir."


	8. Chapter 8

CPOV

She sits still and quiet with her eyes on the floor. After a few moments, I realize she's going to remain this way until I tell her otherwise. Suddenly, I'm overcome with humility and gratitude that this beautiful woman is naked and on her knees, offering herself to me. I can feel the simple and instinctual duality of our desires, to control and be controlled. Ana felt this between us the moment we met I believe, and now, I feel it too.

"I want you to come stand in front of me." My heart is pounding against my chest but I try to speak smoothly. She ever so gracefully rises and walks towards me.

"Now, slowly take off your panties and kneel again." Her expression reveals a hint of a smile as she glides her thumbs down the sides of her stomach until they reach the white lacy fabric. She begins to lower them and I feel my need becoming uncontrollable. As soon as her sex is uncovered, she's already bending over to step out of them, and then on her way to her knees, denying me a view of her sweet center. A part of me is relieved, as my composure is slipping all too quickly. She's now completely naked so I take a moment to let my gaze linger over her flawless pale skin and truly seductive form. Her long silky hair is in front of her shoulder on one side, highlighting the stark contrast of mahogany and porcelain. I can't recall ever seeing a woman this beautiful. I don't know if one even exists. I set my drink down on the side table and lean forward to touch her. I firmly palm her breasts from the side as I use my thumbs to gently circle her beautiful faintly brown nipples. They quickly harden under my touch and I can't resist having them in my mouth. I lean forward more and softly lick the firm tips several times. She tastes so delicious but I need more.

"Stand up and turn around. I want you to kneel on top of the coffee table with your head down and your hips up." She eagerly follows my instructions and as her head lowers and back arches, I get my first real glimpse of her beautiful pussy. Her small delicate folds are blushing with desire. I reach up with my second finger and with a slight come hither motion between her lips, I'm rewarded with a glistening strand of her wetness clinging to my finger.

"You're very wet Anastasia."

"Yes Sir."

I reach out and grab her hips roughly. She gasps slightly and with a wide flat tongue, I lick her from clit to ass, several times until her amazing taste begins to lessen. I then curl my tongue up to reach inside her for more of her sweet homage to desire, inhaling deeply as I go. I do this until I literally feel I'm going to explode. I wanted to take my time but the sight, taste, and smell of her beautiful body are too delectable. I have to be inside of her now. I've never fucking wanted anything in my life like I want this right now.

"Get up," I demand. "Walk over there and stand with your back against the wall" I say as I point towards the glass. She hastily follows my commands, silent but panting heavily. Once she's against the wall, I walk to her and kiss her deeply while wrapping her arms over my shoulders. Our tongues explore each other passionately while I undo my jeans and lower them just enough to free myself. I then reach down and grab under both sides of her ass, lifting her up and around my hips.

"Look at me Ana. I'm going to fuck you now… you fucking beautiful girl," I say to her in a hushed lustful growl.

"Yes Sir, please." she says, through reddened lips and pink cheeks. Her breathing is heavy and her eyes are almost glassy. I press my weight against her enough to release one hand position myself at her opening. Once I feel her heat and wetness on my tip, I grab her ass again and slam into her. Her eyes close, her back arches, and with a deep gasp, her breathing stops. I know how wet she was for me but I pause to give time to adjust to my significant size. She finally moans and her pussy tightens around me, urging me to continue. I gently pull back and slowly slide back inside her, causing her to pulse around me again. I continue my slow thrusts, and within moments she's writhing and moaning as quietly as she can manage. I can feel her wetness running down my inner thigh and I know she's going to cum soon. I'm so glad because I only have a few strained moments left before my body gives into this warm rhythmic clenching.

"May I cum please, Sir?" She barely gets out between ragged breaths.

"What? Yes, cum Anastasia, Cum!" I urge as I pick up my pace and grab her chin firmly. "Look at me, cum for me…" My orgasm is just barely being contained. "Cum for me Anastasia!" Her beautiful eyes flutter open and I feel her entire body tense and breaths quickening. She pulls one corner of her bottom lip under her teeth, and with her eyes fixed on mine, she lets go and I watch pure pleasure spread over her. Her sweet moans and pulsing climax around my dick send me over the edge instantly. I spill into her with a force I didn't know was possible. I cum for what feels like hours, wave after wave, as I rest my head on the groove of her neck and listen to her soft moans in my ear.

My mind finally returns to my body and I let Ana slide down to stand. I move back a half step and look down at her. Her chest and neck are flushed and her nipples are rock hard. She has a light sheen of sweat all over her body and my cum running down her leg. I've never taken the time to revel in the look of a woman who just came for you. It is a breathtaking view. Words do not describe.

"Ana," I whisper as I reach up and gently stroke her cheek.

"Yes Sir?" she replies in a sweet voice that drips with satisfaction. I didn't actually have anything to say, I was only musing to myself about the profound experience I just shared with her.

"That was…"

"I know, Sir. I knew you would feel this way. I'm happy I pleased you."

"I want you to look at me. I'm more than pleased, Anastasia." She smiles that sweet shy smile and I see her already pink cheeks flush further.

"Can I do anything else for you Sir" I'm not ready to let her go but I feel I need a bit to analyze what just happened. I wasn't prepared to feel the way I did, to connect with her the way I did. I shake my head slightly as I begin buttoning my jeans, all the while, she watches me closely.

"Then I assume you're done with the scene, Sir?" I haven't a clue what that means and she immediately notices my confusion. "Meaning, you're satisfied for the time being and I'm free to go."

"Well, I wouldn't say that exactly but yes you can go I suppose. Where are you going?

"Just to take a shower. That way I'll be clean for you later Sir." she says with a devious smirk.

"Then you better go now." She bites her lip and then turns to walk away. She's still completely nude so I bask in the sight of her amazing ass as she gracefully walks down the hall and out of view.

I take a deep breath and sink onto the sofa. I honestly feel the slightest bit odd that she just walked away after that. Again, I must remind myself that this will be conducted more like a business arrangement than a personal one. For the life of me though, I don't know why I keep forgetting. I'm quite sure that I've always wished the women I fuck would walk away like that, they just never have until now.

I reach for my previously abandoned bourbon and stand up to look outside. I feel I also need to better understand my role in this situation. Ana seems to be going by a set of rules that I'm not privy to. I don't understand her not looking me in the eyes the whole time and I don't understand why she asked me if she could cum. It seems obvious that's what I was wanting, that that's exactly what I was trying to achieve. Do Doms ever not let their subs cum? Would they really say no to that question? I have to admit though, some of the things she did really reenforced the power dynamic and it turned my on beyond belief. There's no question that Ana was right about me and the pleasure side of control. After I ask her some of my questions, I want round two with her, and maybe also three and four.

Just as I turn to head off for a shower myself, I hear the sound of a key turing in the front door. I immediately stop and listen as the door opens, slams closed and the voice of a man yells loudly,

"Ana, babe! You home?"


	9. Chapter 9

CPOV

I see him once he's passed the foyer and turning towards the room I'm standing in. It's obvious he's quite comfortable in this house. He looks to be roughly my age, tall and muscular, with long blonde messy hair. He's dressed well but casually. And he's attractive…

_So who the fuck is this guy?_

"Oh! Hey man," he says once he notices me. He was caught off guard but does well to hide it. He starts to approach me with his hand outstretched. "I'm Jax."

"Hello, Christian Grey," I reply as I firmly shake his hand. His eyebrows raise and he smiles at me.

"Christian Grey, I'll be damned. You did look familiar. So, you and Ana having fun yet?"

"I'm not sure exactly what you mean." I keep my face purely impassive though I'm the one who's now caught off guard.

"Oh, I don't mean anything," he says with a smug fucking grin. I'm instantly irate. She must have said something to him about us. What the fuck else would that comment have meant? After an awkward pause, he continues, "So, hey is she around? I gotta grab a few of my things outta the garage."

"She's in the shower, I'm afraid."

"Alright. I'm just gonna get to it then. Nice to meet you Christian Grey." And with a polite but cocky nod, he steps past me and heads off toward the garage. Once he's out of sight, I slowly stalk over to the door Ana stated was her bedroom. I try to open it but it's locked. I pace outside the door for a few moments trying to sort through what just happened. I know I'm angry but also I feel… uneasy. Maybe because I'm unclear of his relationship to Ana or just how much he knows about our arrangement. Fuck, he's probably her fucking boyfriend or husband. I'm kicking myself for not looking over the background check Welch did, but I assumed too much. Assumed that her requirement of an NDA meant she valued discretion, assumed that if Welch had found anything suspicious, he would've alerted me.

After several minutes of my thoughts circling and almost frantic pacing, I resolve to wait for her back in the great room. I'm pretty sure I heard Jax close the garage and drive off, so at least we'll be alone for the conversation we need to have. Finally, she emerges, barefoot and in a silky but still casual ivory slip dress. Her long straight hair is still damp and her face clean and free of makeup. Her natural beauty is astounding, enough so that momentarily, I forget that I have a few fucking questions for her. Eventually, I regain my senses and ask in a stern tone, as I sit with a newly refilled bourbon.

"Who's Jax?"

"Umm," stopping where she is, she gives a slight shake of her head in confusion, "why do you ask?"

"I ask because he was just here, with a key to your house, to collect items of his from the garage." She sighs and gives me a sympathetic look, as if knowing I'm hanging on by a thread.

"He's a friend… who used to live here." My eyes narrow as I glare at her. That's not the worst possible response but I would've preferred if she'd said he was her brother or anything less… fucking irritating.

"I see. And what exactly does he know? We signed an NDA so I'm wondering how he knows about us _at all."_

"What makes you think he knows anything about 'us,' except that you're here with me?" Her tone has moved away from polite and my frustration is reaching monumental levels.

"Because Anastasia, he asked if you and I were 'having fun yet.' That implies that I'm more than a simple fucking visitor, wouldn't you agree?" I'm getting more and more angry. Ana is being less than forthcoming and the answers she's giving are less than ideal.

"He's doesn't _know_ anything. He's making an assumption, that's all" I can see her body language wanting to disengage from this conversation but I'm not going to let that happen just yet.

"Are you involved with him?"

"No, and you don't need to worry about that. The agreement clearly states that we're both to remain monogamous, and as far as I'm concerned, we've already entered into that agreement."

"Okay, _were_ you involved with him then?" She pauses and plays with her hair, pensive and seemingly searching her mind for the best way to phrase her answer. When she speaks again, her tone is considerably softer.

"That's not something I'm willing to discuss. But I can tell you he's an actor, and he's very well known. He has is own interests to protect so you have nothing to worry about."

"That's not good enough!" I yell as I stand up suddenly and slam the glass tumbler down on the table next me. "How the fuck do I know what you two are up to?" My temper has broken through and the CEO asshole is out in full force. I stalk toward her, glaring but she doesn't give even the slightest flinch.

"Christian… I know you're new at this so I'll explain something to you… just this once. My submission is given out of trust and respect for you. If that's compromised, especially through behavior like this, then you'll get _nothing_ from me. Being a Dom isn't just about controlling your submissive. Before anything else, you have to be in control of yourself. So until you figure that out, and I suggest you do that quickly, you're. just. gonna. have. to. trust me.

* * *

><p>APOV<p>

After a serious stare-down, Christian finally conceded and went off to his room for his own shower. Really, I think he just needs some space to process all of this. I wonder though, if his outburst was purely over a concern for his privacy. It felt more like jealousy to me, which is odd considering his aversion to commitment of any kind. I just wouldn't have guessed this from him but, I suppose I can understand being intimidated by Jax. He's handsome and confident, and even more intimidating if you know not only what an good man he is inside, but what an amazing and caring Dom Jax always was. They're big shoes to fill and I never meant for them to meet so soon, if ever. I don't want Christian getting discouraged about how much he has to learn.

Although, just as I had expected, Christian is an absolute natural borne Dominant. So much of what he instinctually did during our first scene was proof of that. How he never undressed himself but made sure I was completely exposed, how he instructed every move I made, never allowing me to decide a thing. And how he was constantly so aware of my body and my reactions to him. He had me on the verge of orgasm within seconds of being inside me. And I love that he had me look at him while we came together. He was ravenous and yet so thoroughly relived by his release. It was a beautiful sight to see and one I hope to witness many many more times.

I mess around in the kitchen, making lunch for Christian and I, while I daydream of things to come. But I'm interrupted when my phone rings.

"Mmmm, hello trouble maker." I say to Jax, half kidding, but half serious.

"Yeah yeah Ana. Look, I didn't expect him to be there. You just texted me about this last night, figured I'd come talk to you in person about it since it's a pretty fucking bizarre idea don't you think?"

"Yeah, but I have my reasons to try I guess."

"With Christian fucking Grey huh? I guess he does seem uptight enough… actually he just seems like a fucking asshole. I hope he deserves you Ana."

"Well, you can let me worry about that. And that's the end of this conversation because you were never meant to know who he was. He's already pissed enough, so violating our NDA further wont help things. He did say you were grabbing some things from the garage?"

"Yeah, I came to grab some snowboarding stuff. I'm headed to Vancouver for 3 months to shoot _Crimson Peak_, thought I might have time for Whistler."

"Oh! You know I'll be there in 2 months right?"

"No I didn't know that. Are you working on something up there?

"Yeah but nothing's been released about it because one of the actresses, she gets stalked by the paps pretty bad so we're trying to keep it quiet." I wait for him to continue our conversation but he just sits silent on the other end. "Jax?" I say to make sure he's still there.

"So, you guys are gonna stay in that house, and use our playroom?"

"Jackson, I love this house. I bought it from you, remember? And I know you and I created that room, but it's not 'ours' anymore." I keep my tone light but speak bluntly. This isn't like Jax at all. Why all the fucking jealousy today?

"Well, maybe I'll see you in Vancouver then. I'll call you later, gotta go." And he hangs up abruptly. I shake my head as I look down at the phone and then set it aside. At some point, I'll need to figure out what that was all about…

* * *

><p>Once Christian rejoined me in the kitchen, I decided to ignore our previous heated encounter and get back to teaching. For right now, we only have a few days together so I want to cover as much as possible.<p>

"You're still here so I assume you'd like to keep this going between us?"

"I do, yes." His response is quick and sure.

"Good." I say with a genuine smile. I was concerned he would bail after all the drama but It seems he's moved on as well. "You were so amazing with our first time Christian. You really are a natural Dominant. I felt safe with you, like I could let go. That's always my ultimate goal, aside from pleasing you of course." Again, I feel myself beaming at him. "So, before we start another scene, we need to discuss safe words. The reason being that I want next time to be in the playroom. There're typically two safe words. Yellow is used to convey that I'm getting close to my limits and you should evaluate the direction of the scene. Red is used when I need all actions and the scene to end immediately. The goal for both of us, is to never need to use red. We're taking it slow with the impact play but even for spanking, it's safer to have the words established." He's sitting across from me and until now, has remained completely impassive. But I see huger in his eyes now and a raised corner of his mouth that's giving him away. He must like the idea of spanking.

_Mmmm, I hope you do enjoy it Christian. I know I will. _

"So, while you finish eating, I'm gonna go get ready in the playroom. I'll be waiting in there for you... whenever you're ready, Sir" I smile lusciously at him and then eagerly head off down the hall to the playroom, so very ready for what will surely be another amazing experience with my new Dom, 'Christian fucking Grey.'


End file.
